Changed life
by fire9heart
Summary: Sasoino! My very first and its not complete yet...the next chapter is comming up in 1 day or 2 or more but not a week! too long! i dont like waiting and i know you don't too. here is the summary: Ino is a threat to Konoha so she sets off to change her l
1. Chapter 1

******Author's note:** Hi guys! ^_^ it's me with my new fanfic! :D unfortunately, im not finished with the story yet and I'd probably finish my next chapter by tomorrow or 2 days from now. Oh i almost forgot! **I LOVE SASOINO!**

**Disclaimer: **I do **_not_** own naruto. If i did then Sasori and Ino would be together! ^_^

**Changed life chapter 1**

One starry night, Ino Yamanaka was in her bedroom, lying in bed while she silently read Vampire Knight manga. She wore a red and black tank top and a pair of black shorts. She hated her life in Konoha because everyone thought of her as a serious threat to the village. She didn't feel like she belonged anymore. She felt like she wanted to leave the village that she "used to" belong in and that was her plan. To abandon the dreadful village and change her whole life was her plan. It all started when….

**Flashback:**

_Ino was sitting on a tree branch while eating her lunch which happened to be onigiri. Then suddenly she heard a rustling noise in the bushes. She was so curious so she decided to follow the noise and it led her to konoha. Later on, the figure decided to show up and Ino saw pink hair and knew that it was Sakura when she saw her face. She asked Sakura what she was doing and Sakura angrily shouted "It's none of your business!" Ino told her "Calm down. What is wrong with you." Ino's heart broke when her "best friend" told her "I can't be hanging out with a loser like you anymore. So don't bother talking to me you...WEAKLING!" "Who are you calling a weakling! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Then suddenly, Ino's eyes turned blood red and then very strong wind that can slice people into one million pieces. Soon enough it rushed to Sakura but she just missed it be 0.5 millimetre. Then wind formed into blazing fire and burnt a lot of houses and killed a lot of innocent people. From fire to water, from water to lightening, from lightening to earth and from earth to all the five elements, it destroyed about more than half of the land of Konoha. The hokage became so furious about this and she started seeing ino as a threat and everyone else in the village did. Ino did not feel good about being hated by everyone in the village._

**End of flashback….**

Ino stopped reading her manga and decided to pack her bags ready to escape. She did not want to be seen by anyone because if they catch her leaving, some anbu might capture her because the hokage won't let her out of the village because she might destroy other villages and it might cause war. After Ino packed everything she needed and her weapons too, she left and silently rushed out of the village and ran through the forest as fast as she could.

* * *

In the akatsuki base:

Deidara and Sasori were sitting in the large living room watching an extremely scary horror movie when suddenly, the door slammed open and Konan appeared in the living room. "Pein wants to talk to you guys about an "important" mission." Konan said monotonously. Deidara and Sasori stood up while sighing in unison. They walked out the wooden door and walked down the dark hallway until they reached Pein's office. They walked through the door and stood in the room looking bored. "I have a mission for you guys." Pein said. "What is it this time?" Deidara said in an annoyed tone. "I need you to capture Ino Yamanka and bring her here to join the akatsuki organisation. She has a really strong power but nobody knows how she got it. She also knows medical nin-jutsu and we need a member that can heal. I don't think she can control her new discovered power properly but with a lot of training she might be as good as you guys. Not that you two are that strong. I need you to start this mission as soon as possible because I have a feeling that she is in the dark forest somewhere." Pein answered and gave them a photo of Ino.

Soon enough, Sasori and Deidara set off for their "important" mission.

* * *

Ino was sitting down on a tree branch after 30 min of running non-stop. Then something caught her eye. It was a shiny katana and she thought that it might be useful so she held it and soon enough, her eyes turned blood red again. and she put all the 5 element's powers onto the blade and soon enough the katana was glowing bright blue. She dug the weapon on the ground about 1 inch and the ground blew up and the trees were blown away and soon enough a lot of the forest were destroyed. Deidara and Sasori were nearby and they heard the loud exoplosion and saw smoke coming up from the way the sound came from so they followed it and assumed that that might be Ino.

Ino heard noises and she hid in the bushes. She controlled her chakra so that nobody can sense in but other than that, she can sense very very strong chakra and she was hoping that she will survive. When she saw the two akatsuki members, she came out and slashed them with her sword and they merely dodged it by 0.5 mm. Deidara got into fighting stance and while Sasori was about to throw his shuriken, he noticed that they had found Ino Yamanaka. "Deidara I think that we have found her." Sasori said in a low tone. "I think we have!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori grabbed Ino by the arm and dragged her along with them and the 3 of them ran through the forest. "Wait! Where are you taking me!" Ino screamed in a scared tone. "We have a mission. It is to capture you and get you to join akatsuki and if you don't want to, we will have to force you!" Sasori said in a scary voice when he said the last 6 words. "Who said I didn't want to join." Ino said in a cheery tone. "Looks like our mission was easier than I thought it would be!" Deidara exclaimed happily.

Deidara moulded some clay and soon enough, there was a large clay bird in front of them. Deidara and Sasori hopped on and waited for ino to hop on too. Unfortunately, Ino didn't hop on. "What's wrong Ino?" Sasori said quite concerned. "I-Im…uhh…Im….(sigh)….Im…scared of heights." Ino Shyly mentioned. "Don't worry." Sasori said while offering her his hand Ino grabbed it and she hopped on. They flew 100 m off the ground and Ino looked down. When she saw how high they were, she leaned on Sasori. Sasori blushed and he placed his arms around Ino and Ino's face blushed too. Deidara turned his head behind him and saw the two and annoyingly said "Someone's in looooo-" He was cut of when Sasori smacked him on the head as he said "Shut up!" When Sasori looked at Ino, he noticed that she was fast asleep. Soon enough, they landed in front of the akatsuki base.

* * *

Done!

I hope you liked the first chapter for my story! ^_^

surprise on the next chapter! Plz I really need people to review D: nobody has ever reviewed and if you are the first one, I will make a fanfic with the parings of your choice in naruto...oh and plz do not ask me to make fanfics with lemons D: plz have mercy! :O dont forget that ill be done with the next chapter in 1 day, 2 or so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Chapter 2 is here! and chapter 3 will be done tomorrow night or a bit later or sooner. hope you enjoy

**Changed life**

**Chapter 2:**

It was already 1:00 am and Deidara jumped off the bird. As they all got off the clay bird, Sasori carried Ino in the akatsuki base while she was silently sleeping. Ino was woken up when a door slammed. It was an angry Tobi who slammed the door because nobody wanted to play with him. Sasori let Ino walk when he saw her open her eyes. They got to Pein's room to report to their leader about their mission. "Good job boys! But how come you took less than an hour?" Pein questioned them. "Well thanks to Ino, she wanted to come with us when we told her that we needed her for the akatsuki." Sasori answered him while trying to smile and he succeeded. Ino thought that he look really cute when he smiled and she started daydreaming about him. Sasori noticed her daydreaming and waved his hand in front of her eyes and in just a flash, she snapped out of daydreaming. "Ino, so tell me, do you know how you got you can do earth fire wind air lightening and water nin-jutsu? Ninja's can't do all five of them no matter how hard they try." Pein asked Ino. "I-I don't know. It all started when…" Ino started and began to tell the story of how she first realised her powers. She told him that she might have killed her best friend when the whole village went in chaos because of her. Then she showed him the katana that she found in the forest and how she can pour her powers onto it and by slashing it in the air, her powers cut everything in its path and she can't really control where she strikes with her nin-jutsu because she hasn't really been training. Pein soon asked her to demonstrate her powers outside In the training field and all 4 of them went outside and in a clear forest.

* * *

**At the training field:**

Ino held her katana in her hand and soon enough, her eyes turned red. Pein gasped when a black colour started to form in her eyes, Ino closed her eyes for 2 seconds before opening it again revealing mangekyo sharingan eyes. "Ino, have you ever met your mum?" Pein asked curiously. "Um no. my dad said that she died when I was born. There wasn't photos of her in the house anywhere so I never got to know what she looked like." Ino answered him. "She can't be….is she….." Sasori said shocked. "I can't be what Sasori?" Ino asked him with a really curious face. "The g-" Sasori was cut off when Peing said "Sasori, I think we should let Itachi tell her instead." "Itachi?" Ino asked and gasped afterwards.

* * *

**1 hour later:**

Ino and Sasori were called to Pein's room. "So now that you know your history then we could see which room you could live in. Oh yeah I forgot! No more rooms left because the spare rooms are for people we capture! Um Sasori?" Pein asked "Yeah?" "What about letting Ino stay at your room?" Pein asked while winking at him. Sasori and Ino saw what Pein did and they both blushed and looked away from each other hiding their blushes. "O-ok fine with me." Sasori said, breaking the awkward silence in the room. "I brought Ino's things in your room Sasori so Ino, you don't have to look for anything anywhere because we got you your akatsuki cloak and everything you need. You both can go now." Pein told both of them.

* * *

**In their room:**

"So what did Itachi tell you about your past?" Sasori asked Ino and she answered him "He told me that im his cousin and that his mother is my mother's sister but my mum died the day after I was born, before Itachi destroyed nearly the whole clan. I asked him how I got mangekyo sharingan and I told him that maybe I got my mangekyo sharingan because I think my best friend, well used to be, I think that she died and it was all because of me." "I knew you were an Uchiha! Oh but your still a Yamanaka at the same time. I think that you can use all five elements because having both sharingan and knowing mind jutsu gives you so much power allowing you to know all of them. Maybe that's how don't you think?" Sasori told her. "Maybe… Oh um… I think im gonna change into me pj's now so um… Do you mind getting out?" Ino kindly asked him. Then suddenly they heard the door lock click. Sasori ran to the door and dried turning the doorknob but it was locked. "shit!" Sasori sweared. "Is it locked?" Ino asked him. "Unfortunately, someone is messing around and I don't like it!" Sasori said in an angry tone. Ino sighed and told him "Ok, I'm gonna change now so um…don't look." Sasori turned his back to her while she changed. Sasori took a step back and tripped on Ino's clothes on the ground and he landed on top of Ino. Ino and Sasori blushed madly and sasori was about to have a nosebleed seeing Ino with nothing on but he covered his nose just in time. '_OMG! Her boobs are huge!' _Sasori thought. Since sasori's cloak was unbuttoned and he had no top on, he could feel those massive orbs. Ino's face was so red and so was sasori's there was awkward silence in the room and none of them were moving. One minute later, Sasori fainted. His weight was heavy that ino couldn't get him off her and soon enough, she fell asleep.

**5:00 am:**

Ino woke up in bed and saw she was already in her akatsuki cloak and she blushed at the thought that Sasori got her dressed up in her akatsuki uniform. She looked to her right and saw sasori sitting on the bed waiting for her to wake up. Ino got up and got ready to go have breakfast and Sasori walked her to the breakfast table.

* * *

Done! so um plz review! ^_^ I hope that this chapter had m ore "Sasoino" bits in it.


End file.
